Stronger
by FreshZombieSlayer
Summary: New to the zombie world, young Alex is found by the 3 L4D1 survivors! Along the way, the meet up with the L4D2 survivors, one of which is Alex's brother! Can all 8 of them survive? First FanFic EVER! Plz be nice!  DISCONTINUED
1. Screams and Silence

Stronger

Chapter 1: Screams and Silence

I was never a big fan of family parties. Not that I hate my family or anything, but family parties just never interested me. My dad decided to invite his side of the family over for a day, for no apparent reason. So my plan for the day, was to chill in, what my friends call, my highlighter tank top, my gym shorts, and my makeup. That's exactly what I was doing. I was just lying on my bed, watching some boring news report on the Green Flu, listening to everyone talk and laugh downstairs.

Then there were screams.

Then there was silence.

The only noise was my TV, my heavy breathing, and a woman crying.

My eyes were wide and my hands were shaking.

I slowly slid off my bed, and walked over to my bedroom door. My feet sank into the plushy carpet with every slow step.

I finally reached my door, and slid my sweaty, shaking hand onto the doorknob. The doorknob turned silently, and my door opened with a loud creak. The thing outside startled me, but I managed not to scream. Things went terribly wrong when the pale thing saw me.

Then it growled.

Then it screamed.

Then it ran, right for me.

"Oh shit!"


	2. Finding a New Friend

Chapter 2: Finding a New Friend

"Hey! This door's open! Let's check here!"

Zoey lead the other 2 survivors to an older brick house. The front door was open, but it didn't look like it was clawed open, like by a zombie or anything.

Zoey pulled out her pistol and held it out in front of her face. Francis readied his pump shotgun, and Louis held his katana high, as none of them knew what they might find inside.

Zoey kicked the door farther open and stepped in.

The house was decorated nicely on the inside. To the right of the door was a front room with 2 couches and a bay window. Straight ahead was the kitchen, and to the left was a small staircase.

Zoey took a step forward, and felt something soaking the bottom of her shoe. She looked down and saw a sticky red substance leaking from a human corpse.

Blood. Fresh Blood.

"Looks like these people were killed recently. This guys still got blood leakin' from him."

Zoey stepped over the dead people and zombies and climbed the staircase, with Louis and Francis following close behind.

When the survivors reached the top of the stairs, Francis asked, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Louis asked, thinking Francis really had gone mad.

Francis walked over to the one door that was actually opened. He stepped inside, to find a Witch, dead. A gold, plastic trophy had been stuck through her heart.

The room was a bedroom. All of the survivors had noticed the "age" of the room. There were posters of celebrities on the walls, the bedspread was white with purple polka dots, and there were photos taped to the mirror hanging on the wall. The room had most likely belonged to a girl, probably no more than 15.

Still not hearing anything, Louis asked, "So what did ya hear, Francis?"

Francis then slowly walked over to the double-doored closet.

"Over here. I think I hear something inside," Francis said.

Zoey aimed her pistol at the closet, and Louis held his ninja sword like a baseball bat. Francis had one hand on the round closet handle, and one hand on his shotgun trigger, ready to fight what might jump out at them.

Francis flung the door open.

The survivors were actually not surprised by what sat inside.


	3. Additions

Chapter 3: Additions

When the door flew open, I screamed and raised my clothes hanger high, prepared to fight.

Instead of another one the things I had killed earlier, it was a group of three normal people.

One of them was a young woman. She was wearing a white tank top with a red sweatshirt and skinny jeans. She was also holding a pistol. The other 2 were men. The one who had opened the closet had a buzz cut and beard and was holding a shotgun. He looked to be a biker, since he had tattoo sleeves and was wearing a black leather vest. The last man was African-American and was wearing a white button up shirt with a red tie. He was holding some sort of long sword like a bat.

"It's okay. We're here to help," Said the woman, lowering her gun and bending down to me.

I lowered my hanger and took a deep breath.

The woman held out her hand. I took it and we both pulled ourselves up.

"You infected?" The black man asked me.

"Infected?" Was everyone sick or something?

"Well that's obviously a no," The biker said.

The woman elbowed him in the stomach and put her pistol into its holster on her belt loop.

"Well lemme explain this to ya. This Green Flu, really isn't a flu at all. It's…well…a zombie apocalypse. Basically, people get infected with the virus, then turn into some sort of zombie, or infected as well call 'em, as a side affect. Then if a zombie bites another person, they turn into a zombie too. Unless they're immune…like us, you, Bill…"

She was silent for a few moments. It was common sense to figure that Bill had died somehow. I figured it was best not to ask…

"Do all zombies look like that?" I asked, pointing to the pale thing with my soccer trophy stuck in it.

"Naw, that's just a Witch. And by the way, I'm Louis. This is Francis and Zoey," said the man with the sword, who now called himself Louis.

"I'm Alexia, but you can call me Alex," I told them. "Now, more about these zombies. Are there more kinds of them?"

Zoey then explained to me about common infected, special infected, and CEDA. From what she told me, I was extremely scared to fight a Tank. She also told me over and over to watch for Spitter acid and listen for Boomers. But the thing that interested me the most, were Hunters. I mean how could they jump off of hundred foot buildings and not get hurt? It was scary, but cool at the same time…

"Alex?"

Zoey interrupted my thoughts.

"You got all that?"

"Uh, yup," I said, snapping out of my thoughts.

"You got anything you can defend yourself with besides plastic trophies?" Francis asked.

"Well my dad's got a toolbox out in the garage. I'm sure there's somethin' in there I can use," I told them.

I led them to the garage. On the way there though, I saw all the dead zombies…and my dead family. I broke down. It made me think that the other side of my family was dead too. But within minutes I was up and ready to go again.

Sure, it was hard to see them all dead, but I felt there was still some part of my family out there, somewhere…they weren't all dead…I knew it…

When we reached the garage, we found the bright red toolbox locked, and I had no clue where my dad kept the key.

But all it took to open the box up was a few blasts from Francis' shotgun.

I found a heavy metal hammer inside, and I used that as my weapon.

Instead risking me breaking down again by going out the front door, we went out the garage.

Unfortunately, my garage made a lot of noise when opening. Zoey had told me earlier that noise attracted hordes.

After the garage opened, we fought off what felt like millions of zombies for what felt like hours! I made it through, though. Then we walked, and walked, and walked! It felt like we had made it halfway across Georgia. We constantly checked buildings for supplies, and I learned about a lot of things that Francis hated. Louis' katana broke in half after trying to kill one too many zombies with it, so we found him a sniper in a gun shop.

After a while, we came across a few special infected. None of them attacked me, but Zoey and Louis became the victims.

Then we came across a Boomer. He puked, but just missed me. Then Louis shot him, and he exploded on Francis. We all laughed because Francis was furious about his vest getting more puke stains on it.

The horde came only a few seconds after the Boomer was killed. I was doing just fine killing off zombie after zombie, until a Smoker took me in. The Smoker wrapped his tongue so tightly around my neck that I couldn't speak!

The Smoker was standing on top of a house, so I was dangling. I couldn't speak, so I felt like no one would rescue me.

Then, in an effort to get rescued, I flung my leg out, and just barely hit the back of Louis' shirt. He felt me kick him, turned, and shot the Smoker. I fell to the ground and began coughing from the smoke. Louis helped me up as Zoey killed off the last zombie.

"Thanks," I said, gasping for breath.

The Smoker scared the shit out of me.

"No problem. Now let's get going,"

And off we went, once again. And again, I learned about MORE things Francis hated.

A few hours later, we reached an abandoned construction site.

That's where I encountered my first Tank.

Zoey had been walking a little bit ahead of everyone. She was about to walk into the half-built building when she screamed.

"Taannkk!" Zoey yelled.

The Tank then showed itself. It was huge! It's arms looked like tree trunks!

It came roaring out of the concrete building frame and we all started running back the way we came, with the Tank running toward us at full speed.

"Whatdo I do?" I yelled to whoever was listening.

"Run and shoot!" Louis yelled back as he picked up an automatic shotgun off the ground and tossed it to me.

I dropped my hammer and put my hand on the trigger.

I'd never used a gun before, but I played lots of Call of Duty, which gave me some experience.

I was no girly girl.

I continued running, but turned my body at an awkward angle and aimed my gun at the huge zombie's head.

I pulled the trigger 3 times, a shot firing out after each time my finger curled back.

The shots landed nowhere near the Tank's face, but the bullets still hit him.

I only fired about 3 more shots, while everyone else emptied out the rest of their ammo.

Once the Tank dropped to his knees, I threw my gun down and lay on my back on the concrete road. Zoey sat down in the grass and rested her arms on her knees. Louis dropped his empty gun and stood with his hands on his knees. Francis sat on the curb, still holding his gun.

"So that's a Tank, huh?" I said out of breath from running.

"I don't think I like those things," I told them.

"I don't like 'em either," Francis said.

"I wasted all of my ammo on that son of a bitch!"

We all laughed.

Louis stood up and looked around, probably for more ammo.

He looked up at the concrete building and said, "Hey there's a scaffolding over there. There might be some ammunition or guns or something up there we could use."

"Good idea. Let's go," Zoey said, grabbing her gun and standing up.

I grabbed my gun and stood. I followed them to the scaffolding.

The wind began picking up and was blowing my brownish-blonde hair in my face.

We climbed the ladder on the scaffolding and, lucky for us, there was supplies. Sleeping bags, ammo piles, guns, melee weapons, and a few things I didn't recognize.

Everyone found a place to sit and got to work reloading a gun, or cleaning the blood off a weapon.

I had nothing to do, so I picked up a reddish bottle with some white fabric sticking out of it.

"Hey, uh, what's this?" I asked Zoey.

She looked up from her gun. "Oh, that's a Molotov cocktail, Molotov for short. Just light the fabric, ya know, with a lighter or somethin', throw it, and when it hits the ground it'll burst into flames."

"Oh. And how about this?" I asked, picking up a jar with green liquid in it.

"That's a bile bomb. It has Boomer bile in it, so when you throw it, it'll distract the common infected for awhile. You can also throw it on a Tank and the commons will help tear the Tank apart."

"Awesome! I definitely keeping this one!" I said as I shoved it into my pocket.

Zoey giggled and pulled something out of her sweatshirt. It was a gray cylinder with a bunch of wires all over it. There was a red button right in the middle.

"This is a pipe bomb. You press the button, throw it, and hide. The beeping it makes will distract the zombies and it'll blow 'em up when the timer goes off. They're pretty useful."

She shoved the grenade back in her pocket.

"Why don't you go help Louis with packing up the ammo and the guns?" Zoey told me.

"Sure."

I got up on walked carefully over to Louis on the other side of the scaffolding.

I was afraid of heights, and walking on a tall scaffolding with no rails on the sides doesn't make it any better.

"Hey Louis," I said as I sat cross-legged in front of him. He was messing with what looked to be a broken gun.

"Hey Alex. I found these bags over here. We can put some ammo in each of them and each of us can carry one. Sound good?"

I looked over to the bags. There were 4 small cloth bags with drawstrings on the top. I figured we'd tie the strings to our belt loops or something.

"Cool. Just shove a ton of ammo in each bag?" I asked.

"Yup. Just don't make them too heavy."

Louis went back to fixing the gun, and I picked up a bag. There was an ammo pile was right next to us, so I didn't have to move far.

I was shoving ammunition into the second bag when I heard a voice. No, the voice wasn't in my head, and they weren't Zoey's or Francis' or Louis'.

"Hey! There's people up there!" The voice was deep, an older man's voice, most likely.

The next voice was soft, a woman's, "Hey, you guys look familiar!"

My back was to Zoey and Francis and whoever those voices were, so I couldn't see their faces.

"Rochelle? Coach? Holy shit! I thought I'd never see you guys again!" I heard Francis yell.

I heard another person walk up.

"Same here!" This voice also belonged to a man. It wasn't the first man's voice, though. This voice was higher, this guy was younger.

"Hey! Nick! Looks like you all made it out alive!" Francis said.

"No! They're missing one person!" Zoey said, sounding scared.

Someone else walked up.

"Don't worry beautiful, I'm right here."

That voice belonged to a guy who had a strong country accent, and was probably no older than 25.

That voice was unmistakable.

The voice of my own brother.

Ellis.

* * *

><p><strong>More chapters coming soon whether you like the story or not !(: The story will get better ! Promise !<strong>


	4. Found and Lost

Chapter 4: Found and Lost

I dropped my ammo bag, and stood up, my back still toward the others.

I heard the sound of boots climbing the metal ladder.

I turned, and saw my brother holding Zoey in a bear hug.

They let go of each other, as 3 other people climbed the ladder and managed to squeeze up front on the scaffolding.

Tears began to well up in my eyes. I didn't let them fall, though.

I thought I'd never see my big brother again! He meant the world to me, and when this whole zombie thing hit, I thought he was part of the walking dead. I guess not! He'd moved out of Savannah for the first time with Keith, Dave and Paul about a week before the zombies came.

"Ellis?" I said, my voice shaky.

He looked away from Zoey and over to me.

"Alex?" He asked, looking shocked.

I nodded, a smile forming on my face.

Ellis ran over to me, and picked me up in a huge hug.

He spun me around, and I whispered into his dirty shirt, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Me too," he whispered back, and hugged me tighter.

He let me down and I turned to the others. They all had confused looks on their faces.

"Who's the kid, Ellis?" Said one of the new guys. He was wearing a white suit with a blue undershirt.

" 'The kid'," (air quotes), "can speak for herself. And my name is Alex."

"Well hey, sorry I asked."

"Don't worry 'bout him," Ellis told me, "he can be kinda an ass sometimes."

We all laughed as the suit guy shot Ellis a dirty look.

Ellis laughed even harder.

"By the way, I'm Rochelle," Said the new woman. She had coffee colored skin and looked older than Zoey.

"This is Coach and Nick," She said, first pointing to the big black man in the sports T-shirt, then to the asshole in the suit.

"Cool," I said, nodding my head.

Louis came up beside Ellis and me.

"So how'd you guys make it here?" He asked the 4.

Coach explained, "Well our helicopter pilot, the one who had picked us up from the bridge awhile back, he went a lil' crazy and thought we were infected, even after we told him over a million times we weren't. He landed in some open field, got up, and literally pushed us out the door. We've been walkin' ever since."

"Oh," Louis said.

"So, Ellis, you never said, how do you two know each other?" Zoey asked.

"Well, we're brother and sister," Ellis said back.

No one said anything; they all just looked shocked.

"Jesus, that's like a one in a million chance you'd find your sister in the middle of a goddamn zombie apocalypse," Francis said.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Ellis said, smiling and looking down at me.

I smiled back, and looked back at the others.

"Ellis moved out and left Savannah for the first time a few weeks ago. He lived with Keith and few of his buddies. I don't know if he's told you about Keith-,"

"YES!" The other 3 said together.

Ellis rubbed the back of his neck and looked embarrassed.

I laughed a little, and continued, "Well they all left so they could form a band and own an auto garage together."

"I didn't know you could play and instrument, Ellis. What'd ya play?" Rochelle asked.

"Jus the bass. Ain't nothin' special," Ellis said with his country accent.

"Oh no. Trust me. It's special. He's amazing!" I exclaimed.

Once again, Ellis rubbed the back of his neck and looked embarrassed.

"Okay, well now that we all know each other and our back stories, it's getting late and we should find some shelter," Nick said.

I looked over to the horizon. The sun was setting.

I didn't realize how late it had gotten!

I checked my watch.

7:05 p.m.

It was getting late.

"Does anyone know where the closest safe house is?" Zoey asked everyone.

We all shook our heads.

Zoey had explained to me about the safe houses earlier.

"Well we didn't see any our way here, so there's prolly one down the road," Ellis said, pointing to the road below the scaffolding.

"Yer prolly right," Francis agreed.

"Well let's pack up shop and get goin' then!" Zoey took charge.

I finished filling the ammo bags, and Ellis, Zoey, Francis, and Louis all tied one to their waist.

Luckily, we found 3 more bags. I filled them with ammo and the remaining survivors took one and tied it around their waist. I didn't take a bag though, as I decided I didn't like using guns.

We all climbed down the ladder with our weapons. I found my bloodstained hammer still on the ground from dropping it to fight the Tank.

We walked off down the middle of the road, in a straight line, like in the movies.

We did reach a safe house, and we spent the night there.

I woke up early in the morning, with a feeling of foreboding.

I checked my watch.

6:54 a.m.

I sat up in the worn sleeping bag and rubbed my eyes, surprisingly leaving my make-up intact.

I looked around and everyone was still asleep on the safe room floor.

I lay back down and stared at the blank ceiling.

My mind was racing with questions.

How could this happen? How could a simple little flu turn the whole world into zombies? How could CEDA just leave innocent people behind? How could everything I've dreamed for, everything I've worked for, just be smashed to pieces? How can my life change in 30 seconds…

I must've drifted off because the next thing I knew Ellis was shaking my shoulders to wake me up.

My eyes fluttered open to see Ellis with a worried and scared look on his face.

"C'mon Alex! Get up! Get up! We gotta get outta here!"

I quickly sat up. That's when I realized why we had to leave so fast.

Fire. Orange flames were engulfing the entire safe room.

I quickly stood up and Ellis grabbed me by the wrist. He pulled me forward and he somehow found a way through the flames. I was getting hot and scared.

Then, his hand let go of my wrist and I wasn't being pulled forward anymore. I couldn't see Ellis anymore, either.

"Ellis! Ellis where are you!"

I was turning in circles in the fire with a terrified look on my face.

I couldn't see a way out or any people.

All of a sudden, I felt 2 hands on my back. The hands pushed me forward, hard. Then I felt grass cooling off my body.

I was outside the safe room.

I was lying on my stomach and I felt someone roll me over onto my back.

My vision was a bit blurred from all the smoke, but I could just barely make out a man's face.

"Ellis?" I tried speaking, but began coughing hysterically.

"Naw kid, it's Francis. Yer gunna be okay."

I stopped coughing, but could barely keep my eyes open. I was drifting into unconsciousness.

"Alex? Alex don't pass out. C'mon…"

Francis' voice faded away.

Before I completely passed out, one last thought came to my head:

Where was Ellis?


	5. Hopeless

Chapter 5: Hopeless

My eyes fluttered open, and I squinted at the bright light filling the room. I sat up and looked around.

I was in a safe house. The safe house was in an actual house, too.

"Hey kid."

Rochelle came and sat on the floor next to me.

"How ya feelin'?" She asked me.

"Fine," I said in a hoarse voice. My voice sounded like I've smoked all 14 years of my life.

I don't smoke, at all.

I started coughing, and Rochelle handed me a glass of water.

I took a sip, and the coughing stopped.

I remembered not knowing where Ellis was after the fire last night.

I looked around, but Rochelle was the only person I could see.

"Uh, where is everyone?" I asked.

"They're out looking for supplies. All the supplies in the other safe house was destroyed in the fire and this safe room was ransacked before we got here. The only things they left were a few sleeping bags."

"Oh. Wait how did the fire start? And where's Ellis?" I asked, my voice still hoarse.

"Well while you were sleeping last night, Louis' gun broke, again, and he was trying to fix it. He couldn't figure it out, so Nick took over. There was a gas can sitting against the wall and while trying to fix the gun, Nick accidentally shot the gas can. The whole safe room caught on fire and we all scrambled out. Ellis went back in to get you, and on your way out, Ellis got trapped under some crap falling from the ceiling. Nick went back in and they both made it out. Nick didn't suffer any injuries, but Ellis has a few burns and is really weak. He's asleep in the other room."

"Oh. Why is my voice like this?"

"You prolly sucked in a lot of smoke."

I drank some more water to sooth my dry throat.

Someone coughed.

I looked over to the door that led to the bedroom.

The door was cracked.

I set down my water and crawled out of my sleeping bag.

"I'm gonna go check on Ellis," I told Ro.

"Okay. I'm gonna pack up some supplies," Rochelle said as she stood up and walked toward the back of the safe room.

I stood up, and walked toward the cracked door that led to the bedroom. I slowly pushed the door open and peeked inside.

There was a bed in the corner of the room. Ellis lay on his side facing the wall, on top of the worn bedspread and pillows. Even though I couldn't see his face, he looked miserable.

"Hey," I said as I walked in.

Ellis looked over his shoulder, and sat up. As I walked closer, I noticed he had a burn on the side of his forehead and another one over his tattoo on his left arm.

"Hey," He said back, his voice sounding worse than mine.

"How ya been?" I asked.

Ellis shrugged. "I don't know. Ro says I'm pretty beat up, but I feel fine, except for-" He coughed, and began talking again. " 'Cept for that."

I looked down, feeling terrible. If I hadn't dozed off, Ellis wouldn't have had to come back in for me. But then again, Nick was the one who shot the gas can…

"Alex?" Ellis' rough voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, um, sorry. I zoned out."

I heard a door creak open, then slam closed. I could tell the door was heavy, so I knew someone had come into the safe room. The rest of the group was probably back with the supplies.

Ellis slowly stood up and followed me out of the bedroom.

Everyone was back, and they found supplies. They found first aid, pills, pipe bombs, Molotovs, boomer bile, and 3 guns, with ammo. They managed to save some ammo and 2 guns from the fire last night, so more than half of the group could use a gun. The other half would have to use melee weapons, or their bare hands…

Zoey fixed up Ellis' wounds, and we all collected supplies. Francis, Nick, Rochelle, Coach, and Louis all took a gun. Zoey, Ellis, and me found melee weapons.

I dual wielded kitchen knives, like the ones Michael Myers uses, and Coach told me I looked like a killer. The knife in my left hand was pointing up, and the other knife was pointing down. They actually worked pretty well.

Zoey took an axe, and Ellis used a frying pan.

We all readied ourselves and before Zoey pushed open the safe room door, I asked Ellis, "Are you sure you can do this?"

"They're jus a few scratches," Ellis replied, looking at the gauze covering half of his tattoo.

"Well okay," I said, as Zoey opened the safe room door.

We were greeted by a huge horde of zombies. We fought through, and continued on our journey. We really had no clue where we were going. We didn't know of any military bases still up, and we didn't know where we could get rescue. Everyone said that pretty much all rescue attempts had failed. Helicopter pilots turning into infected, coming to a highway that you cannot drive through, people randomly kicking you off a boat, and other boats running out of gas.

We were completely drained of hope.

We continued walking, fighting off infected after infected. I faced my second Tank, stepped in Spitter goo, and got charged by a Charger.

It was all pretty overwhelming, if you ask me.

Everyone else got attacked by their own share of special infected. But lucky for him, Ellis managed to stay out of the line of fire with the specials, excluding one tiny Jockey, for which he replied, "IS THIS THING HUMPING ME?"

I nearly died laughing.

We walked for a really long time. We couldn't find the next safe room anywhere. Both Ellis and me were coughing like crazy, and I could tell Ellis was getting weaker by the minute. Everyone else was all beat up and we were almost out of ammo.

All hope was lost.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Srry this took sooooo long to get up ! I had a bit of writers block goin on.(: I really don't like the ending to this chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else ! Anyway, enjoy !(:<strong>


	6. My Note to the Reader

Hello Everyone! Just wanted to let you know that I will most likely stop writing Stronger, b/c I have no clue where the story's going, and, in my opinion, my writing was not very good. But, I have much improved my writing skills by writing Immune Infected. I don't like the concept of the story either. The story was also rushed when I was writing it, b/c it was my first FanFic and I was very excited to have a story on this site. So unless a crazy idea comes to my mind, and I can somehow fix the entire story, I will be dropping Stronger. Hope you understand and read my other stories! Thanks! Bye!(:

~Katie~


	7. Another note to the reader

Hey guys ! I bet none of you expected another chapter up in this story, right ?(: Well, I've decided that I really did like the concept of Stronger. I hated my writing though, and I've MUCH improved since I first started this story. So, I'm going to COMPLETELY re-vamp the story. It will more than likely have a new name, and different events along the way of the story. Some of my O/C's may have new names, too. But just remember, the concept will be the same. So, the next new story I post will probably be the beginning of the re-vamp of Stronger. So, look out for the new story !(:

~Katie~


End file.
